The Unforscene Riders Outside Alegasia!
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: The six Berk teens and their dragons are lost, they have strange connections with their dragons that are now to be answered, as they are now part of the war against Galbatorix, and Eragon is their closest thing to a Dragon Rider teacher here comes Riders
1. Chapter 1

_**The Unforeseen Riders Outside Alegasia's Borders!**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer, I Do NOT OWN ANYONE IN ERAGON (BOOK OR MOVIE) NOR DO I OWN ANYONE IN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON (MOVIE), I do not own the characters Hiccup, Eragon, Murtagh, Brom, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Stoick, Hiccup nor Gobber... Also parts of this chapter are similar to chapters in the Book Eragon so please don't hate me for it, this rarely happens it was just my way to get the story going to where the the teens wake up... and I love this one scene so much it would be heartbreaking not to have it as its to famous it wouldn't feel right not having it.<em>

_I do own the names of the dragons ALL OF WHICH ARE REAL NORWEGIAN NAMES Snorre, Gregers, Hjalte, Roald, Modgun (Which I know it doesn't sound like a girl's name you'd be surprised that it is)_

_I hope you enjoy… ;)_

_Note this takes place after the end of How to Train your Dragon, years later, in the Eragon book this takes place in Legacy of a Rider and Diamond Tomb_

_Also please REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW, I won't post the next chapter till I have 2 reviews._

_Oh and when you review be kind even when slashing and bashing I do not like swearing, cussing or cursing for its rude and I am a person like anyone else and bad (uncivilized) words do hurt._

_Now please enjoy and have a wonderful day or night._

_Enjoy, Enjoy, Enjoy_

_Enjoy, Enjoy_

_Enjoy_

_Thank You ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: The Storms That Separates Us!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>This is the ocean! Blue, large, monstrous wavy sea, that is large and treacherously far, not to mention never ending.<em>

_Oh and did I mention deadly in this ridiculous storm. _

_Could anyone believe that six dragons and their dragon riders all of whom were no younger than twenty would be traveling through constant storms trying to find their way home or someone to lead us their, after almost two months of being lost at sea. Let alone us being the teens that became the six future warriors of Berk and best Dragon Rider warriors._

_And yes, I am Hiccup who three years ago was not ever recognized positively by my villagers. Then Toothless came into my life and everything changed from there. Toothless and I were the reasons generation of war ended because we proved best friends can be won if you don't threaten the dragons. _

_With his help, and my friends of the future generation of warriors, also referred to as the 'The Fabled teenage warriors and heroes' of our little Viking Norwegian Village of Berk, we managed to save the village and all the other dragons from inhalation by each other or by the giant dragon dinosaur._

_It has been years since then. _

_Now we are all in our twenties, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut are still very much the same as before, Ruffnut and Fishlegs began to date about a year after the events of defeating that big nasty dragon the same day I lost part of my leg._

_Fishlegs he's gotten quite muscular and is the dream guy of any girl in the village, the number one reason Ruffnut claimed him first, and they've been together ever since._

_As for Snotlout, well he has never changed. He's still the arrogant self centered jerk that he was as a seventeen year old._

_Astrid, she is just as fine and gorgeous as ever, me and her have not gone a day without being together. Although, like any couple we have our ups and downs, though I still have plans to propose and marry her. _

_That is if we can get ourselves out of this blasted storm, if that is ever going to happen. Let alone, I wish to propose to her when we're back at the village and home, but with us being hopelessly lost for seven long excruciating weeks, I don't think we will ever find our home again. Thus, I am planning on free styling this, and proposing when the time feels exactly right._

_The six of us, have become the warriors of our village the main ones even with our young ages, along with our dragons. _

_Out of all the dragons and names in the village, that is besides the leaders and elders, our dragons names have become greatly well known. The twins Hideous Zipplebacks were named Snorre, meaning attack, being Tuffnut's dragon, and the twin dragon head and part of the body was named Gregers, meaning watchful and vigilant, being Ruffnut's dragon fitting his fast acting skills to electrically spark the gas his brother blew, and quick to attack. _

_Fishleg's dragon the Gronckle, has been named Hjalte, meaning a hero and brave giant, which absolutely fits him, both in size and his strength though being not the most graceful flying dragon, his bravery was so large that it seemed to equally fit his robust rider._

_Snotlout's dragon, the Monstrous Nightmare, was named Roald, meaning fame and power ruler. His name and reasons for choosing Snot as a rider are quite comical to the town, some people now make jokes about his name calling someone whose self-centered or arrogant a Roald and Snot, seeing how both Snot and his dragon are self-centered and arrogant crowd pleasers._

_My beautiful and unbelievable girlfriend who's an astonishing warrior Astrid, she named her lovely female Deadly Nadder, the same dragon who helped me save Toothless, and is now madly in love with him, dating, and matting with Toothless. Astrid named this beautiful gold yellow and neon blue dragon, Modgun, meaning brave in battle, which oddly fits the two of them the way they both dive into battle before the rest of us with a plan each time._

_What none of us can explain is the fact that the six of us in particularly have found a strange connection to our dragons. Sometimes, I swear I can here Toothless's thoughts , even my friends seem to have the same weird connections, others swear they dream the same dreams or hear a voice of their dragons opinion to something. _

_Though we don't know anything now of what that connection is or how it came to be. _

_Our lives are about to in this hell storm; intertwine with an entirely different world far away from home. This twist of fates with the twelve of us dragon and rider to learn the actual history and length of such a connection we own, the reason I know this, is because I've had some strange dreams._

_I have dreamt weird things these past two weeks, and they have kept me from staying or even going to sleep, because it never seems to end, there different but surrounds things of fantasy and nightmares. I seen the six of us each looking different in appearance standing boldly in the middle of a great war, I've seen a boy but never seen his figure with a amazingly blue dragon that's face I never could see. I saw horrendous creatures, a black smoked dragon, clashing of metal bellow. Other nights in the past fourteen days I have seen a battle on great planes, constant war, beings that should be dead but were still fighting and laughing while they still fought._

_And the reason I feel our lives are about to twist with another lands fate, is because the harsher the storm became, the farther we traveled in the same direction we were traveling when storm clouds covered the sky. The more I feel that these dreams may become things to come. For now our hopes of finding home have dwindled and all we want is to find a civilization, that we may be able to form proper maps and research the placement of our village._

"Hiccup, how farther do you think we can go? We're not trying to discover a new land in this weather!" Yelled Fishlegs sarcastically in his tougher voice, showing how much strength and courage a few years could put on him. He gave a worried look to his girlfriend while her twin and her rode the heads of their Hideous Zippleback. Ruffnut's hair had grown longer and shown brighter like silk through the past few years, she was whipped soaking wet with the thick rain water, soaked like everyone from head to toe, yet showed no signs that she could and would not tough this out.

"Hang on! Let's see if we can go above the clouds I think that's land over there I can't explain how I know but I think I see it." Hiccup stated, he was now the leader of the young battle squad, and at the moment he was leading by hunches.

"Yeah I kinda see it too. What do you suppose it is anyways?" Tuffnut asked as he squinted his eyes.

"Dunno, but we're not getting there down here will be swept away again, and possibly dying before that!" Astrid yelled "Lets follow Hiccup and go up in the clouds see if we can find a break and a place to rest through this storm. I'm not sleeping under the stars in a storm we'll get sick if we do that."

"Fine" some of the guys huff though in the dark rainy lightning storm where the waves were furiously high it was hard to tell which guys said this and laughed at the idea of a girl being afraid to sleep in the rain.

Everyone's dragons yelled at the idea of getting out of the harsh storm rain, and before the young adults could direct their dragons, each of them swooped up into the sky, while their riders were slightly surprised and holding tightly on.

Then they speed up into the high altitude air, which even now no one could figure out how they could breathe in such a height through all the years. It seemed their senses had grown or increased in their capabilities since they received the friendship of their dragons.

They were up above the storm clouds, late at night, as the beautiful landscape of breathless white painted dark night blue clouds and the sea of heavens stars above lay as their traveling planes. Even if this was a common place to fly, the landscape blew them all away as much as the first flight to save their village had blown their minds in the beauty of the upper world.

The human teenage riders were exhausted after they arrived and settled their awed minds, up in the air since they were safe from the rough waters below.

It was several weeks since they last saw home, that same amount of weeks since they went flying during a trading trip to a large mass of land near their homeland. The first storm separated them from home and the ship, caught them and their dragons. It swept them all away and farther then they originally believed.

Since then, they were flying here and there, not finding anywhere that had any other inhabitants, or those that did host human inhabitants were small villages, whose anglers and travelers had left to trade and hunt the fish. Thus, no one had a clue exactly where the children needed to travel to find home. Most said they knew of a Viking village far north and over a couple days travel by boat. Some even knew what kind of things livid in such a village of their Berk, but all sadly stated that the children had found themselves somewhere that was too far to travel alone without escorts home. With the children not being exact sailors themselves, they knew after two weeks of searching that they were hopelessly too far, and now had to travel and find someone who could escort them back.

They all noted long ago they were lost, and now were just doing what they could to find home without a map or even any other face-to-face contact with people for a long period of time. This meant traveling every direction to find somewhere to land, or a boat that looked like there Viking boats.

These long travel nights and attempts to get out of the storms were tiring on there still young husky bodies. Although, each of them had their share of scary dreams that kept all of them traveling harder to escape sleep, before any of them knew it they each had drifted off to slumber, of good and nightmarish things feeling their still sleep. While their dragons comforted them and took control of the long flight ahead.

It was the early morning; the sun was riding beyond the clouds when each of the teens drowsily woke from the bright rising morning up in the high air.

Suddenly a sound in the dazzling white sea of puffy clouds caught their attention and echoed throughout their ears.

_Fricai colm eom eko, fricais locas_

"What was that?" Snotlout asked skeptical to what they just heard a man's voice that sounded in pain, cried out into their skulls echoing continuously.

Little did they know their dragons all heard it, however, it took the second time for their dragons to understand.

_Friends come to me, friends land._

'_That's old language, don't you guys remember learning it as dragon pups?" Toothless asked the dragons around him excited._

'_Yeah but it's an old fish tale" Gregers stated in his usual obvious tone._

'_Maybe it's not, you think the stories are real?" Modgun stated excited and preppy as always wanting an adventure and dying to land, since the storm had since cleared. Her blue scales that shown like the sea and sun yellow spikes begged for another adventure as she found thrill in being a hero._

'_Let's see!" Toothless stated as he dives down ward and created a zinging sound as he dove and bombard down to the ground. While the others followed him making sure not to drop their riders._

"Whoa… Toothless what the heck are you doing."

"Auhhh!" is the sound with a great toothless smile his dragon makes, quiet happily rushing through the clouds as his friends and him tried to talk to their dragons and get them to slow down.

_Blöthr!_

The week voice echoed through all their minds again, as they freaked out but found their dragons about to slow down.

Suddenly they found they had come across a beautiful fielded grassy plain and hills, before what appeared to be a desert in the distance.

As they came closer to the top of a hill surrounded by smaller shrubs and trees that still expanded the place and made it well hidden. The figures of three humans a tall robust handsome black haired young adult around their age, an older middle aged man with a slight beard and brown hair which was long and shaped to his face, and a handsome boy somewhere around their age with curly dirty blond hair. Then what the Berk young adults eyes were mainly focused on during the rush of seconds to the ground was there sitting on the side a tall elegant blue dragon who's scales shown like the sky above the sea.

Equally, the six-young adults saw how amazed the three figures and dragon were when they began to land, their five dragons. These stranger looking people were equally looking at how strange the Berkatonians Norwegian attire was.

Suddenly with the swooshing sound of Toothless calming down, the figures stopped ducking, and watched as the five interesting dragons landed inches from the gowned.

The six young adults just sat on their dragons back in silence and shock, wide eyed at what they were seeing before them, while their dragons looked shocked but thrilled knowing there was an actual dragon of legends in front of them.

They were also excited that there was a handsome young man who they could instinctly figure out his father was a hated man and he was on the run from those who raised him the son of hated foresworn, a dragon rider who lost his dragon and was laying dying from strange creatures they did not know, then the young new legendary rider.

The moments were all spent in utter silence, as everyone was shocked, that is until the old elderly man spoke weekly.

"Awe I see the last of the dragons did not die with Morzans dragon."

"Wait this is good news right? This means the more we can help win this war against Gallbatorix?"

Brom laughs as he looks at the kid "No I'm afraid it's still the same I can tell their untrained and you still have much to learn their dragons haven't marked them yet, and they aren't from these lands, they have much to learn.

"So more dragons besides me do exists?" Saphira stated only to the three humans and six dragons before her, excitedly, while Toothless moved his head plates as if he found what she said peculiar.

Skulblaka, eka celöbra ono un malabra ono un onr Shur'tugal né haina. Atra nosu waíse fricai

Brom stated as he indicated with his uninjured arm to his chest in a bowing manor showing more with his head tilted.

"Wait what did he just say?" Fishlegs asked confused not recognizing the language.

"My these riders do have much to learn…. Brom the last great dragon riders informed your dragons that he honors them and brings you their riders no harm." While Murtagh said this each of the dragons indicated with the tilt of their heads and a bow like fashion, while many of the riders said "Whoa!"

Brom and Murtagh laughed "These dragons our only half dragons, they can't become their fullest until they mark their riders."

"Mark what in the world are you talking about?" Hiccup asked questioningly.

"Beg my pardon riders I've forgotten my manors seems my manors have slipped my old mind." He joked as he laughed.

"My name though I can't say I'll be around much longer for you to know me, is Brom, I am a former dragon rider, my dragon was killed in the great wars hundreds of years ago by Morzan one of the forsworn who turned on the dragon riders. My dragon died protecting me, I eventually killed Morzan. It is a pleasure to meet you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jourgenson, Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston. And a great honor to meet you Toothless, Modgun, Hjalte, Roald, Gregers, and Snorre."

Again there dragons bowed as there riders were jaw dropped, "How in the world do you know our names?"

_I know much more then that riders, for you will understand soon!_

How is he doing that?

"Powers from being a dragon rider you receive when marked by your dragons. My name by the way is Murtagh, and that's all you need to know, I'm greatly against Gallbatorix and his wrath and travel the region fighting his men."

"Whoa so you're like a lone wolf of sorts." Tuffnut stated excited his long locks falling in front, while his face and his dragons face showed great intrigue and interest to a kid hisr age brave enough to travel such leagues alone.

"And I am Eragon Garrow from the Spin, Carvahall, I am a recent Dragon Rider, and this is my dragon Saphira. It's nice to meet you all." He indicated to his beautiful dragon which everyone was awe dropped at.

'_It's a larger pleasure to know I am no longer alone'_ She gleefully smiles and states brightly.

"Whoa how is it she can talk?" Snotlout asked flabbergasted.

"Dragons are the smartest creatures known to man." Brom states with a groan of pain. "I will ask if your dragons know what to do they will have to bestow a mark that all dragons bestow when they finally find their rider they were born and supposed to hatch for. You six, will get killed in these lands…" he groaned further in pain, "If you don't those who killed me will kill you, just like Eragon having the egg reveal itself to him, you coming to these lands and having dragons will bring you in the war, I'm sorry, but there are great dangers here that won't allow for and easy leave."

Hiccup was the first one to slide off his dragon as he stated so bravely filled with wisdom, "I understand we have been lost for weeks and most likely are too far from home. This is the largest bits of land we have been on since we became lost. I'm afraid we go out there a storm will kill us before we find home."

"That most likely can happen in such young dragons. Please do you six know what to do?" He asked indicating to the five dragons in front of him.

_Yes it's been taught to us but we believed them to be fables, we've been fighting for so long it's hard to know where legends we're once reality. Our survival at first mattered before knowing things only elder dragons believed in, but I could believe it since Hiccup and I touched…well there was something there like the old stories of dragon riders we were taught." Toothless answers_

"Very well, I understand that though the elder dragons were wise to believe. Now please riders you should get off your dragons, there is something that will help you survive these lands."

Hiccup nods to his friends "It's ok I trust them, they'd have attacked us by now if they meant wrong, I trust them."

His friends grumbled and some crossed their arms but they all agreed and jumped off.

"Now face the head of your dragon."

"Wait you mean the way we got them to trust us?"

"So you each were chosen like a dragon rider is chosen by the hatching of the dragon egg, hmm interesting. I believe instincts lived in all of you on what to do!" Brom stated surprised but intrigued knowing there was the familiarity to the six dragons and six humans on what they were to accomplish. He scanned Hiccups mind and saw the wars like the olden days that the elves fought, he saw how he could have killed but was brave to set his dragon free. Then he saw the courage he had and the bond connection they formed when Toothless allowed him to touch his nose, he was the true dragon rider that started the dragon riders in another land, he was exactly like the elf Eragon and Toothless was like the original Saphira. "In a way if the dragons weren't hatched for someone then the dragon had in the old tales approached in such a way when elves made the original alliance some already hatched dragons created the dragon rider unity by doing the same thing the hatchlings did."

"What is he talking about?" Fishlegs asked looking more bewildered while Hiccup raised his shoulders unsure.

Each held their hands out like the time they first met their dragons, and all of a sudden a burst of light shot through their dragons nose and up their bodies. Burning the hands there hands and arms, before it finally subsided and strange swirled marking similar to a burn was along their hands or arms. Each was shocked as they watched what their dragons were doing to them, it was so much that they were stiff as a rock.

While this was happening, Brom brought the attention of the small group back to him. "Murtagh keep Eragon out of trouble, and I'm sorry I can't be around for you Eragon stay out of trouble. I'm am pleased that I was able to see more dragon riders before I left, even if this was not meant to be, it has become part of your journey you must help be their teachers. I'm counting on you Saphira to keep them all under control and you too Eragon, there dragons will go through great changes since they have released the magic they always had. I'm proud of you Eragon and always remember that, make everyone proud you're destined for greatness."

The three sat there and sulked while their friend and true hero began to pass away from the world of the living and into the morning bright new day sky. Murtagh walked over to a tree near the new riders while his foot leaned on the tree, allowing Brom and Eragon their last moments alone.

"Now where was I?" Brom asked with painful grown escaped his body.

"Well… I asked about you being a Rider, you explained a bit of that several moments ago, but please can you say more."

Brom laughed and nodded his head weakly as he laid against a tree outside the cave, he had made sure he was brought out here as soon as he felt the other dragons presence.

Brom flickered a painful smile along his face. "Indeed Dragon Rider I did, but that's not all." He stated as he clamped weekly his good arm on Eragon's shoulder.

"You see, once upon a time that was true, I was a rider…but no more as I have explained. When I was young…younger than you are now, I was chosen… chosen by the Riders to join their ranks. While they trained me, I became friends with another apprentice… Morzan, before he was a Forsworn."

This caused the young gorgeous blond Eragon to gasp, while in the background the sounds of the pain of the jets of light passing through the other riders body due to Brisinger was heard. Eragon gasped at the fact that this was over a hundred years ago, and although Brom said something similar in his story he explained to the large group, Eragon never thought of soaking the information in and he felt dumb to not have done this.

Brom winced in pain before continuing. "But then he betrayed us to Gallbatorix… and in the fighting at Doru Araeba— Vroengard's city— my young dragon was killed. Her name….was Saphira"

Eragon was a bit angry yet could not show it to the man who was the last thing of home he had left. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

This equally caused Brom to laugh and it brought a smile across the hard face of Murtagh in such a sweet way a girl would scream out of his handsome smile. "Because… there was no need to." He stopped. His breathing was labored; his hands were clenched. "I am old, Eragon…so old. Though my dragon was killed, my life has been longer than most. You don't know what it is to reach my age, look back, and realize that you don't remember much of it; then to look forward and know that many years still lie ahead of you…. After all this time I still grieve for my Saphira… and hate Gallbatorix for what he tore from me." His feverish eyes drilled into Eragon as he stated so fiercely it was like a child receiving the scolding of a lifetime and knowing the punishment was far from over. "Don't let that happen to you. Don't! Guard Saphira with your life, for without her it's hardly worth living. Though I suspect the new riders know this already, you still need to teach them, tell them my story like I have just told you the full version I have told, telll them the importance of keeping their dragons alive."

He hissed in pain and sighed "I can tell the one who was first to get off his dragon Toothless, well he is the groups leader, but I can tell that he may know this from the start. Not only that but his dragon knows exactly what would happen if his rider fell in that firer and died, although his foot broke off, they both know the fact that they'd die in one way or another if the other passed."

Eragon stared shocked as water began in his eyes and his face quivered, while his voice shook. "You…You shouldn't talk like this. Nothing's going to happen to her, to them, I promise you and am sure of that." He stated extremely worried for his mentor.

Brom turned his head to the side as he silently grunted from pain in the cool morning dewy ground. "Perhaps I am rambling." His gaze passed blindly for the tenth time since he woke up, over in Murtagh's direction. "Eragon! I cannot last much longer. This… this is a grievous wound; it saps my strength. I have not the energy to fight it… Before I go, will you take my blessing?"

As Eragon's eyes began to tear, he stated "Everything will be all right. You don't have to do this."

Brom looked quite bright in the sun's morning rays. "It's the way of things… I must. Will you take my blessing?" Eragon bowed his head and nodded, overcome. Brom placed a trembling hand on his brow. "Then I give it to you. May the coming years bring you great happiness." He motioned for Eragon to bend closer. Very quietly, he whispered seven words from the ancient language, then even more softly told him what they meant.

"That is all I can give you…. Use them only in great need."

Brom blindly turned his eyes to the beautiful heavenly morning sky that was more beautiful than any other day he could currently remember on this journey. "And now," he murmured, "for the greatest adventure of all…"

Weeping like there was no tomorrow, Eragon held his hand, comforting him as a best he could. His watch of him was all he did in the next few minutes of the rising sun to the mid morning. Yet it was unwavering and steadfast. As the long few morning minutes turn to the lighting of full sun with no mountains or landscape hiding it from view, a gray pallor crept over Brom, and his eyes slowly dimmed. His hands grew icy; the air around him took on an evil humor. Powerless to help, Eragon could only watch as the Ra'zac's wound took its toll.

The following ten minutes were young and the shadows long when Brom suddenly stiffened. Eragon called his name and cried in deep sorful tears, while crying for Murtagh's help, but all they could do was nothing. As a barren silence dampened the air, Brom locked his eyes with Eragon's. Then contentment spread across the old man's face, and a whisper of breath escaped his lips. And so it was that Brom storyteller and Eragon's hero died.

During the exact moment Brom's last breaths and last essence of his being left the Earth, the group of six teens fainted from the light as there dragons moved them deep into the long dark cave to the other end of the cave where the new acquaintances were not camping and cuddled with their own Riders. Gently falling asleep in the bright early morning keeping their now true riders safe from harm.

"We should move soon as they wake." Murtagh stated while Eragon was doing the hardest thing he ever had to do and closed the man's eyes.

Eragon was so distraught with tears that he haltingly stated "We have to bury him!" almost as if it was an order to the boy who could very much become a friend.

"What if we're seen, with six other riders and dragons there's no telling who can see us. Even if it was us we still are running the ris…"

Eragon growled "Does it look like I care? He's a good friend and last thing I had to family, I don't care if we are seen he disserves to be buried like the good man he was."

Murtagh huffed, rolling his eyes and blowing the hair out of his face, he grabbed the warriors shield and sword and went over to the body to help the young sixteen year old carry his teacher and friend, as they made their way to the top of the hill the cave was on.

Eragon raised his hand looking at the clearing of rock around lovely lushes grass and flowers.

"_Moi stenr!"_ He states as the rock begins to make a six-foot gap underground, almost sinking away as if it turned into water and drifted away, then drying like wet clay to hard shaped clay.

As Saphira helped the human rogue fighter, and her rider gather sandstones for the complete burial of the great man, she could not help but let many tears fall from missing the old man who made her laugh.

Finally, as the final tribute Eragon formed a second stone with magic, it rose like a flower growing in only seconds then becoming a grave like stone, then finally inscribes with a similar source of magic on this new stone his last tribute to the man who was his role model and hero.

Here Lies Brom

_Who was a Dragon Rider_

_And like a father _

_To me,_

_May his name live on in glory._

For the rest of the day, Eragon mostly refused to move; he only sat and looked at the gravestone of his old town's story teller.

It was not until sunset of that night, that the sky was glazed sherbet colorly haze, and Murtagh came to lean against a large rock.

"You know those six are still asleep I don't think will see them up till morning"

Eragon never answered, only allowed the sound of sobs to express the mourning mood he was currently in.

"I'm dreadfully sorry Eragon, but there is nothing a human could do to save him, I'm sure he wouldn't want you to continuously sulk him like this."

"_I…I can't believe he's gone…. Forever."_ He stated to Saphira in their bond before breaking his sobs and saying to Murtagh "I can't believe that forever…. He is gone from my life."

Murtagh huffed and said in a mellow caring tone. "He may be gone but he will always be with you no matter what, loss is hard but you have to remember their not feeling any pain anymore, and are most likely happy." He tried to give a small smile knowing it was not his best, it still hurt to think his mother he barely knew was completely gone.

Eragon grabbed Saphira's neck, as she sat right next to him. While they hugged, she snaked her head around to the tomb and touched it with her nose right as the last bits of sun, disappeared to the east of the mountains sides. Her sides vibrated as a low humming filled the air.

Suddenly the sandstone around her nose touched glimmered like the sparkly lakes or rivers of the mountains. This glimmer spread out throughout the entire sandstone, and began to morph into a clear crystal glass like case. This stone continued to change until every bit glittered in brilliant colors, then Saphira gave a satisfied snort and she nodded her head with a wide smile of satisfaction at her sculpture like an artist's stare at their Mona Lisa.

What amazed Eragon, but did not surprise Murtagh was the vault before them that showed the untouched dead Brom like they saw hours ago when he died, looking like a sleeping beauty in a forever slumber. It was stranger that this man was like Snow White, and seemed to also be asleep instead of dead.

That is when Eragon skeptically asked his amazing dragon with his jaw dropped in his crossed legged position. "What did you do?"

Saphira answered with a joyful snort to the air of proud artistic attitude to the object she created.

_I gave him the only gift I could. Now time will not ravage him. He can rest in peace for eternity._

'_Thank You!'_ Eragon greatly stated in appreciation for his understanding dragon. Eragon put his hand on her side as he staggered to get up for his lack of nutrition, the two left to return to the cave, eat their supper and sleep. While Murtagh followed close behind giving them space but smiling for his new friendship, even if he was sorry for the events of whom he was and what had accrued, he found two good friends that he could always turn to.

As the three walked together after a few yards, Eragon decided what their planes were from this point, or at least the next few days.

"We shall camp here tonight and set foot tomorrow or two days from now as soon as we can get the group set for the tip."

Saphira nodded as she followed Murtagh to the cave they had thought about taking the night in after stopping here. The other dragons, had found places far enough away from everyone else and were able to give the acquaintances their privacy during a touchy day.

* * *

><p>It was Ruffnut's, who woke first out of any of the group. The first thing she did is she grew wide-eyed, as she saw over night her dragon Gregers split from his brother and was now his own individual being.<p>

"Om my gosh Gregers, your…your…you are your own dragon!" this startled Gregers awake though to him it was no surprise he remember the stories quiet well and figured such things would happen, it took him a moment before he smirked and chuckled at his girl.

_So I have my friend, so I have little one._ His nose nuzzled her side as she was wide eyed but laughed at his kind gesture he used to do to help her feel better when she needed comfort, this allowed a small laugh to obtrude her lips as she held his nose to make sure it was him.

It was then as she touch his nose that her eyes grew wide again and skeptical as a woven vine like scar went along her hand. As her eyes followed the mark she found it traveled all along her body. Before she fainted she knew she had this mark though never had she gone to examine it, and see how much it seemed like a birthmark, and glistened like sparkles were on it.

Then her mind raped around the laughing she was hearing from her quite smug dragon, this brought her surprise emotions to a intrigued by the sudden kind smug voice her mind heard.

"What! You talk?" After a while, she surprisingly and happily stated, while rubbing his nose in joy as her dragon huffed great gusts of air moving her hair and smiled to comfort back nuzzling her neck.

_I always have, it just was that you never could hear or understand me._

Ruff grew excited and jumped up and girlishly hugged her dragon's neck in tears, who she had always wished to speak to and now could. She now had someone who could understand her when her twin blew her over the edge and got on her last nerve.

This woke her brother up who almost threw hit her head with a rock he threw at her, thinking it was a pillow, missing her by inches as she looked angered at his sleeping figure, pouting with her lips.

"Ugh don't wake everyone go to sleep, what's gotcha all girlishly excited."

"Look what you were about to hit with that Jerk." She runs and hits him before walking back to Gregers excited for what happened re-continuing her hug with her best friend who she could finally have a conversation with.

Tuff also heard some laughing and he felt the nudge from his dragon, realizing he was hearing the deep manly laughing in his head, and from his dragon's throat.

_You know brother and I are our own dragons now_

"Ugh wake me in the mor…" he paused suddenly he realized what he just heard and bolted up "No freaking way."

"I know it's cool right?" his sister asked thrilled at what had occurred with her arms crossed leaning against her dragon, as they both held a smug smile at their twin siblings.

That's when Tuff looked down at his hand and jumped a few inches back as he crawled, for the opposite arm of his sister, had the exact same marking, his left hand was left with a glittering scar like birth mark.

"You mean?" His jaw was open as his head slowly turned to his own dragon shockingly surprised.

"Yeah we can talk to them and everything." His sister stated, Snorre liked his Rider and bests friends expression of his shocked banter, and he playfully laughed.

"Ok I believe it I'm thrilled about this now." Tuff answered with a great large smile, while his dragon made a smug pleased smile, while the light in the cave danced in his large eyes.

Everyone else woke up to their dragons speaking to them.

The funniest was Snot, when he was sleeping in his deep dreams, not finding it strange that him and his arrogant attention seeking dragon were both dreaming of being surrounded by proportionally dazzling women whether human or dragon. Nevertheless, Roald was the first to wake, as he lifted his curled head from covering his toughly robust built Rider.

Only for this dragon to get an evil little smirk on his face as he had a twinkle in his eyes, and the look of child down to the boy curled up like a ball under him

_Hmm I've always wanted to try something._

"_Don't' you dare, I heard what you said!" _Came the curled up black haired human under him.

His dragon grunted and laid his head down. "_Great you ruined the fun." _He complained, as he looked disappointed while Snot moved a little.

_Why aren't you freaking out?_ He asked watching the others wake and have their humans being shocked he wanted some comedy with his human, something he could joke and bug him about.

You're like me I've known that since day one, I'd do the same if I could… But it's like having a best friend I've lived my whole life with_._

Roald laughs as his long toothed nose gently nuzzles his Rider. Snotlout sat up stretching and yawning loudly as he leaned against his large orange and yellow dragon's body.

_Well and secretly, I don't know about the others but even when we fought against each other. I felt like I knew you and understood you, I mean I feel since the day we first became friends, and dragon and dragon rider...well I could swear I had dreams with you, and heard your thoughts, and voice way in the past, more than once._

"_Same for me."_ Roald laughed with a smirk on his long snout.

_Hey you know how you were going to put your body on fire for a quick bit as a prank to wake me…well what if we play a joke in a few days on everyone else?"_ Snot winked as he leaned against his dragons belly smugly, his head nuzzled close to him as he also had a smug look then seconds later winked back.

_Now that will be fun_

_Indeed, I'm happier I have someone I can plan pranks with this will be a great friendship, even without pranking I feel close to you._

"_Have you noticed anything about your hand?"_

"_Yeah…well sort…"_ It was then that he truly analyzed his hand "Whoa!" he stated, both the front and back of his right hand was covered in a swirling glitering scar, that had flame looking shadow marks around it. He gasped as his dragon laughed.

"_At least I can bug you on your look when you saw that!" _He teased as he received a light pound on his rib, in a way that was not to hurt him, while his Rider Snot had a great smirk.

"_You can and I know you will but I just as well can get dirt on you."_  
><em>Your on!<em> His dragon said as the two laughed deeply at their joking ways

"_Ok good one, this is going to be one fabulous friendship."_

"_You said it!" _The dragon agreed.

Fishlegs and his rounder dragon Hjalte, who over night seemed to have grown larger wingspan and longer body, also cuddled close together, that is until Hjalte let out gas that was worst then someone eating a gallon of beans.

"Ugh Hjalte, do you have to do that now!" Fishlegs encouragingly laughs as this is part of his childish boy self that girls could never get the reasons guys liked such inappropriate things showed. One reason Ruffnut's actually liked him was because he was not afraid to show that disgusting guy self that she was madly in love with.

Deep laughing was heard as a snort comes from the longer nose of his Gronckle. "_Sorry but I'd be lying if I said I didn't mean to do that!"_

"_Good one!" _Fish stated as he rolled on his side, then suddenly bursted up to his feet, he was standing noticing the changes in his dragon in complete shock. The memory of the burning sensation and bright lights burned through his skull, and his attention went back to his right large hand which had a large circular sparkling mark with a long balled tale, and then the on the palm of his hand was there a long large dragon looking head sparkling mark. "Remarkable!" he laughed in such an awed way not being able to take his eyes off this marking that made him feel he had more studding to do on dragons, finding his learning curve expanded to the great beyond he never thought existed.

Hjalte yawned and stretched his larger wings as he was waking his body up, when Fishlegs was almost knocked over. It was when he stumbled that the impressed young robust adult became stiff in new amazement and looked up jaw dropped with some drool hanging from his mouth, at his larger dragon.

"HOLY CRAP! Hjalte is that you?" Fishlegs asked bewildered unsure if he could believe this dragon was his round plump usual dragon. Instead of his short tail that weighed him down, his body grew a length of the other dragons about fifteen feet, his tail was about seven feet longer with the same large ball on the end, his body was still big but looked fitter and slimmer. His snout was longer then the bull dog snout he owned before and more like a pit, and his wings were each eleven feet long.

His Gronckle chuckled again, _"Yeah it's me, I can prove it by telling you where I took Ruffnut and you a few months ago that you did not want her brother or the villagers knowing or discovering about the two of you._

"_Ok I believe you… Whoa…that's about ten feet long wings, your tails three times its past size, your…your snout is different longer… Wow you look so…so different buddy."_

"_Hey it's like you losing all your excess weight, I finally had my time to." He laughed as he also nuzzled his Rider as his neck had grown to be similar to the others allowing him the ability to reach back and nuzzle his rider if he wished. "Welcome to the Rider world Fishy… You won't' believe what the legends say happen to Riders and their dragons."_

"_Yeah name one." His Rider smirked giving the 'Try me' look._

"_Well my personal favorite you live long, an extremely long life."_

"_Whoa now that is cool._

"_Yeah it is..but there's a lot more to it than that, and I can't remember it all."_

Astrid almost screamed as her female dragon spoke to her "_Hey Astrid I finally can talk with you… honey come-on wake up."_

"_Uh un.." she sounded as she tried to wake up "Ten more minutes mom." She stated hugging her dragon's tail thinking it was her pillow._

"_Mom! MOM! Do I sound like your mother too you?_ A furious females voice sounded.

_Astrid bolted up, she knew that voice it filled her dreams the past few nights and last night it felt like she was dreaming along with her dragon._

"_Modgun!"_

"The one and only!" she laughed as her stunned girl and the white blonde haired girl tumbled backwardsbefore she got up and she stroked her dragons rib scales. She realized she was hearing her yellow, blue sea colored and golden feathered spiked dragon speaking to her telepathically.

"Moddy!" she screamed as she hugged her neck, not believing what was happening, though she took it better than the others, shock barley filled her and she was thrilled more than the rest that this was actually happening. This was also because she could easily adapt to change like when Hiccup introduced her to Toothless.

It was stranger that since she met her dragon they had just as strong of a connection similar to Toothless and Hiccup, they maneuvered the first battle better than the others and seemed to feel each other's emotions on a daily bases, it started slowly but since the first year was extremely strong. Astrid knew besides the past few nights, she heard this voice before, she remembered the day her dragon truly met her she heard a welcomed hello and warm voice of the only female dragon of the group.

She yawned and brought her hands behind her back before something caught her eyes on both hands and she gasped out of amazement. "OH MY WORD!" She screamed as she saw to dragon looking markings on her palm side fingers, the middle of her palm then a little past her wrists, on both of her hands. They gleamed, yet they held utter amazement, and she now knew what the harsh pain came from. As she quite remembered the feeling that her wrist vessels had been slit deep and that she was dying, for this shining mark seemed to almost be connected to them like it was skin and always had been there. She sat silent as she examined the injury or marks trying to figure out what they were and why there was no indent or ache from them.

Her dragon Modgun laid their with her head breathing her Riders amazing blonde hair out of her face, as she stayed close for comfort at the staggered girl

Hiccup felt warm and comfortable under the wing of his dragon who loved to keep him safe that way, it was strange that his girlfriend and him both had connections with their dragons like they were already bonded, and in a way they had been just not a full Brisinger.

As he stretched, only to examined the skin from his palm all the way to his elbows on both arms. Like Astrid he had put on hand on his dragons nose, however the other he put on his dragons cheek as instinctly he was rubbing his dragon comfortingly. Similarly, to his girlfriend, he had been feeling as if both arms were taken off and he was suddenly dying. Out of any of the group, he was the one to faint first out of shock.

Hiccup saw Toothless watching him with his usual sounds that were similar to a lion and a birds clicking sounds. "Hey Toothless how was your night and sleep?" He asked with a big yawn as his fake leg stretched out.

He gently sat up resting against Tooth's leg as he looked with questionably negotiable emotions on his face, for they continued to change but showed the water and glisten in his eyes. He looked like he was reading a book or words on his arms as he rolled his sleeves up and continued to go back and forth with his eyes.

Now as he examined the markings of dragons twisting their bodies from his palm side fingers all the way to elbows, sparkling like the sun-touched waters, with nothing to indicate they were nothing else but skin, a marking that had always been there. He felt like he had tattooed himself, and chuckled thinking if he found a way to get his friends and him home, his dad would kill him thinking he got tattoos.

Little did he see his content Night Fury watching him intrigued and slightly chuckling at his amazements of such astounding markings. Toothless was more proud that his rider received amazing markings. For he was an amazing human who disserved such incredible marks bestowed incredible ones, even if the markings size or look did not matter in the making of a Rider, it did in his views, he wanted the boy he loved like a brother to have the best he could do as did all the other dragons in the room.

Finally, as Toothless's gorgeous brown eyes glistened with happiness and he began chuckling out loud quite happy he finally choose to speak."_Waiting for you to get up so I could finally speak to you after all this time_" Hiccup looked up slightly stunned with a slight jump at what he just heard. Something he noticed was also different about the black shining dragon in front of him, he thought he was longer and had a slightly longer neck, however he could not be sure and decided to keep quiet about that and keep his thoughts amazed on what he just heard. Although, he did see his dragon smirk and nod his head when he thought about the differences.

"Wow! Uh did you just speak?"

"Mentally yes, we can't speak like you can with our mouths."

"OH….Wow that is really totally cool, Toothy!" he smiled wide as toothless showed his toothless grin and looked extremely excited and happy. Hiccup swung his head to move the red locks that fell in his face back so he would not miss a moment of this amazing instance.

"I see you all have gotten up, we are about to head out soon we're thinking the afternoon, but this morning will be spent explaining everything to you." Saphira announced as she watched the dragons and their riders the with the two young adults of Murtagh the rebel rogue and Eragon the rider.

Hiccup only blew the locks out of his hair as he wondered what had happened back home since seven weeks ago when they were swept away.

His lip trembled as he thought of his father, for he knew he would refuse to believe them as dead, he knew if they did not return home by the next month or so, his father would mentally give in to reality and be filled in depression.

After all, his father sulked and seemed like a stiff ghost when his mother caught the Fever, and died during the first phase of labor, when Hiccup was five, giving birth to what would have been his sister if she did not get trapped in the womb and die as well. It was him who helped his father out of his desperate tearful depression, yet who was their to comfort him now. Even if after her death they became distant, he still was the reason that his father came out of sulking to raise him, and he knew it.

Somehow in his heart he knew his father was already sulking, he felt that leagues away his father was sitting a dark cabin the fire burning, while he sits in his seat and watches the flames closely.

His father took it hard when he almost died in the war against the giant dragon, he hated to know how hard he would take it.

Hiccup felt it strange as he felt the hurt Toothless felt knowing what he was thinking or pained about thinking of leaving somewhere. Yet in a strange way this made his glumness feel better.

"Dad don't give up, I'm still alive, don't do anything stupid. You nor Gobber both, don't think that any of us are dead, please don't give up hope…Please!" He pleaded while tears flooded his eyes.

_Toothless I swear that I'll find a way for them to somehow find home…Even…even if it means I won't be able to go back._

_I'll be right there with you through thick and thin._

_Thanks Toothless I knew I can always relay on you._

Toothless lovingly rubbed his check against Hiccups as he still let some tears flood his face. _Don't worry there strong and they know your twice as strong as them even if you don't look it. Will find a way back, you should not worry about that._

_What if no one wants to go back when all is said and done?_

_Well we'll just have to see when that time comes don't we?_ Toothless smiled with his pure chirping sound as he comfortingly stared at him with that smile that still had its affect to make him happy and able to laugh.

* * *

><p><em>DA DA DA<em>

_So sad I know, don't worry you'll see more of what happened in flashbacks, especially this coming chapter._

_SO what will happen with the group? If you know the book you know Eragon should have the dream that sends him to rescue the Elf Princess. SO there is an exciting chapter coming up._

_Next chapter, I will inform you that we'll see Stoick and Gobber's journey to find the kids and especially Hiccup. Also Eragon has the dream and puts his flight in action… But how will he do that with two new true riders?_

_Well I hope you enjoyed… I added pieces to the waking up scene for comedy it was two of a serious tone originally so I went back before posting this. I hope you think its comical that's what it's supposed to be in that piece of the chapter._

_Well that's all for now…_

_If you like my writing or other stories add me the author to your favorites or Alerts._

_If you really love this story add it to favorites or Alerts._

_Thanks again for reading._

_Please Remember I won't post the next chapter until I have 2 reviews…_

_Have a nice day!_

_Thanks for being such wonderful readers TILL NEXT TIME Ta Ta ;) :D :) ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I'm back :) ! ;) ;) ;) Yaaaaaa!  
>HUuuu... Finally I've posted ;) :) Incredibly sorry that took so long!<p>

_**(Note ¼ of this chapter is long Authors notes so don't discourage the length by how long it is… I APOLOGIZE THE STORY ITSELF IS 12 ½ PAGES ON Word I wanted to cut it down or make two separate chapters for you but it took away from what I wanted the readers to feel, and how I'm wanting this story to flow I GREATLY APOLIGIZE FOR THE LENGTH AND PROMISE NOT TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS SO LONG)**_

_I would love to first give a big shout out and thanks to all my reviewers and people who loved this story, favorite it or put I on alerts thanks I was not expecting so many to love this… I'm glad you do that really makes me happy to know I'm writing something readers like… Also shout out to bookwormrdd, blackdrac18 who I'd like to thank for reviewing my first chapter… And also Thank Con095 for helping me set a deadline to get this chapter up… You all rock and are so Amazingly Awesome Thanks!_

Ok time for the authors own personal apology, I'm super super sorry for making you wait so long before I posted. I just found that my August and September were packed with several things, I never had the time to go through my story and make the corrections it needed. So much happened these past two months some stressful, others great, and others just being life. Well anyways I'm back, though posts may be slower since I'm in school and taking pretty hard classes but I'll try my hardest to update for you….

Oh please note I know Vikings for the most part did not have last names, in my story they do, it helps me keep track of whose related to who, so please don't' hate me for this.

_**Disclaimer Time:**_ _Alright, so I don't own How To Train Your Dragon World, Nor Eragon World, Alegasia, Berk, Gobber the Belch, Stoick the Vast, Spitelout Jourgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Astrid Tyra (meaning Battler) Hofferson, Snotlout Freystein (meaning Rock Hard) Jourgenson, Fishlegs Alvis (meaning Wise) Ingerman, Tuffnut Leidolf (meaning Wolf Descendant) Thorston, Ruffnut Aasta (meaning Love) Thorston, Toothless, Red Death, Boneknapper, Hideous Zipplebacks, Gronckle, Monstrous Nightmare, Deadly Nadder, Night Fury's, nor Skrill. They are all owned by DreamWorks and the author of the books and some game and toy companies… However I do own the Middle names of five of the main characters of the young adults we all love that's group I named the Dragon Sword's._

_**What I do Own (I appoligize I own a lot in this chapter):**__ Ok so I own the middle names of five of the six main characters, I own all the crew men/women weather named or not. The names of the dragons of five of the six main young adult characters Gregers, Snorre, Hjalte, Roald, Modgun… Now I also own some new dragons of the village I introduced maybe not fully described but are discussed or brought up, Scour the Erupter Ash Dragon (Sorry I couldn't resist making my own type of dragon. I think this came from watching Lord of the Rings or Eragon and I couldn't resist making a dragon that loved to live in Volcanoes and sprayed lava), Anis (meaning Friendly, pure, and chaste) Ok so at first I had no idea that there was a short story with Gobber and a Boneknapper till today the day I'm posting the story… LOL Man was I good or what at picking the perfect dragon for him, I only picked it cause the sound of it fit his personality to me I'm smilling ear to ear knowing how good I was now as for why I named her Anis (yes I liked this girls name, and I chose it because I wanted something kind cause to me in my view a dragon that would choose Gobber for a rider would be more tender yet could be feisty and had some type of physical disability or look of one… SO I pared them up… I wanted a dragon who was tender but sweet for him kinda like a sister bond or motherly bond to coax him into doing the right thing)… I own the Skrill Sirus (Name based on Greek Sirens I don't know why I choose it just thought it made sense with Vikings in all to have the leader have a dragon named after Sirens). Now I own Agness (The young fierce unmarried sister of Spitelout Jourgenson making her Snotlout's aunt), Agnis Caldwell, Licelin (Which was a very old name I found somewhere but can't seem to find again)… SO I hope you enjoy... Oh one last thing I own the absolutely adorable little black haired girl Rawhide which right now is one of my all time favorite made up characters of this story so far… you'll see why (I kinda based her off my little cousins I love so much, the character came to mind a while back in the early story board of this chapter, but she doesn't look like my cousins. I think I kinda created her off of what my mom looked like as a child) _

_Oh and before I forget I own this story that I hope everyone continues to enjoy it :)_

_Now What should you expect… Well sadly, you're not going to see Eragon wake from that one dream for another chapter or two, as for this chapter, well it's all in a way flash backs or views of what happened in Berk after they discovered the teens were missing. Mostly you see what happened the day they were lost at sea… Also please note that I did not make the flashbacks specifically to anyone's own POV it was more a view of a bunch of different people you needed to see or hear from… So if it seems I suddenly jump from one person to another I'm sorry but it's the way I made the chapter so you did not have to wonder what happened and what others saw that day. In addition, some surprising twist you may not have expected… Hehehe…. Oh again this does not in any way follow the books of How to Train Your Dragon cause I haven't read them, only the films and Eragon books… Thanks_

_Now you do get to hear from some people that I personally wanted to know about in the film… Have you guessed it? That is right some family members and friends of the six Berk teens are shown a little bit in this Chapter. I love it… I could not resist…_

_**CONTENT RATING:**__ Um I think PG, but I'll say PG-13 OR PG-14 just to play it safe…. __**WARNING TEAR JERKER COMING UP….**_

_**CONTENT WARNINGS: **__Ok note, this chapter is really super sad…. I don't think this needs any content warning besides the fact that there is deep sadness in this and a storm, with near death situations… Also great depression from someone you may not think will have it (another thing I could not resist hehehe ;) man I must be hyper after the awesome day I had with my suite mates I'm laughing a lot)_

_Ok that's all for my super long spiel on what to expect._

_Ok First off, I have several ascents that I attempted to justly bring in. However, If I messed up on accents please point them out, or help me if you can I'm good with accents but sometimes I'm not it just depends._

_Ok like last time if you want to see more, you gotta review which I need 2 like always, I promise I'll update sooner this time… Cross my heart and all that stuff ;)... Same rules apply though, so please be civilized when writing a review. Thanks_

_Well I hope you… Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!_

_Enjoy! Enjoy!_

_Enjoy!_

_Oh and thanks for being such wonderful readers :) Thanks again :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 2: That's Why Parents Keep an Eye on Their Children!<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>One month ago in the village of Berk<em>…

As the old chieftain of the small Viking village of Berk, sulked in his empty dark wood cabin. He could not help but hate himself for allowing his son to leave over a month ago. For letting him leave meant he would never could return to be held in his grasps again.

He held hatred for Odin, who not only took his family slowly away, but now took the last cherishable thing in his possession that could ever truly reminded him of his beautiful wife.

Odin took his son from life, and left him a lonely old man with nothing left but wasted memories that danced along the fire that's cinder lightly burnt his dry skin uncovered by clothing or hair.

The fire after all was so inviting and entrancing. He did not care what time it was or how much time had passed. For all he cared about was wasting his life away in the dim caverns of his once happy plentifully filled home that held all the treasures with all one man could hope or dream of that kings could crave and never once truly own. For not too long ago this house held the makings of a proud beautiful happy family.

Less than twenty years ago, his wife would be humming some melody like an angel sent from God. She would hold and incredible radiating glows as she prepared super. Feeding their young son whom made her laugh for she encouraged the differences that she loved, calling him her special little man with her warm laugh and heavenly voice. Tickling him to coax him into eating his veggies, while he laughed hysterically at his mother's attention loving her as if she was a goddess.

She would not take long before she turned her attention back to the supper she spent all day preparing, while she sighed beautifully in joy while she felt her small growing stomach for the beautiful oncoming child they were to have.

He remembered so clearly as he hid along the stairs or snuck somewhere in the house, she would be whispering to the child as if it was already born. "You'll be the most beautiful angle my darling… I know you'll be my darling little girl, and a daddy's girl at that… You will have a wonderful family my beautiful daughter. Sadly… I know your father will try his best to keep you out of all the trouble and until a man comes for you whom you may as well be sneaking behind his back to meet, he will keep every village boy from your beauty… He will make sure your never taken advantage of… Sadly I can say your brother might get in fights to keep you pure and away from cocky imbecilic jerks that think with their dicks. You my little one will get in..." She would always laugh so quietly it would fill his body with joy listening to it.

Never could he figure how she knew from day one she would be having a daughter.

After all, he could not understand why she felt it was not another boy like he told everyone he wanted and was proud that she was with child yet again. Even he had to admit in his heart he wanted a sweet little girl to be fill his heart with completely joy, one that he could spoil in ways one could not spoil a son, one he could protect from all the men in the village, and be his jewel to protect and love forever. The flower he would hold when she was sad, the daughter when he held an iron fist his wife would comfort, would have a hard time forgiving him, but in the end would run to him with open arms and ask her father to forgive her for making him mad. That when she grew older in the short sunrises and sunsets, and look every day more like her own mother, most likely having his stubbornness within her.

A little girl that is his blessings, that he would all to soon would find to his dislike falling in love and being courted by young men of the village who are captivated with the heavenly beauty she would have from her mother and grandmothers.

A daughter that he would one day find capturing the heart of a man, who he would always believe is not at good enough for her. A young strapping village boy who would come and ask him kindly to marry his daughter, one he and his eldest son would be extremely hard on. He would force his son to calm down as the memories of his daughter playing marriage with the young children of the village, would force the worrier to soften up to the man he would wish to kill. If he was good enough he would allow his heart to break as his daughter would become the courageous women of another man. Yet in days when he is old, he would find her close by his side helping him along until the days he passed and told her he was happy to have his special girl begging both his children and his grandchildren not to cry because he was a complete man with them and their mother in his life.

Tears flooded his eyes at the memories of his old wishes and promises. His eyes no longer looked ready for battle but filled with the sadness of a old hunger stricken hermit, who had no one left in his life but the awaiting of friendly death.

Even now sitting around the stone fireplace a month after hearing his son was lost from him, he could still remember the promise he made to her in their young courting days when they sat on the hill overlooking the summer view of the incredible sea.

'Licelin, I promise you I will give you a daughter that is as incredible as you someday. I promise.'

She never let him forget that, and yet on her second pregnancy she always seemed so sure this one would be what they both wanted, and finally be what he promised her he would give. In some mysterious way, she knew this one would be a little girl. A little sister that their only son would protect being a perfect older brother, as she some knew he would always be so loving and extremely strong for even if he was not completely brave, he would be in front of her.

He still remembered her small laugh at somehow knowing he was listening in and calling him out on it.

Sitting watching the scolding fire, he could still hear in the still house that creaked from its old age, one of the few that never felt the fury of a dragons scorching breath. He could densely hear the sounds of the cookware being banged and clashing as his wife prepared the super she excruciatingly spent hours preparing, while his young son would laugh while his mother played with him and forced him to eat.

It was as if every moment in this house, everywhere his wife or son had gone throughout this vast island, haunted every waking fiber of his body.

Stoick could not believe what he heard about that storm that took his son away. As he sat at the fire reflecting on the history of last month all his sorrows seemed to relapse as if it was yesterday, when he learned his son may have possibly died.

* * *

><p><em>~Two Months and a few days before the six warriors and their dragons found Alegasia.~<em>

Gobber came from the ship with his female robust Boneknapper, both looking extremely glum faced. Many of the Vikings, and dragons while they unloaded the boat kept their heads down taking the packages out. While Stoick and many of the other young Viking children's parents, looked happy from the top of the ramp to the docks.

Little did Stoick notice his men and their dragons were keeping their eyes away from him and the other parents, such as his second in command and his wife Utrid, or Greta the twin's mother and their father Einarr who were all the closest to the ships waiting eagerly for their children. Neither of whom were willing to give their children the space one would need after a few weeks voyage out to sea.

No one who did not voyage along the several ships could figure out an eerie silence.

More importantly, the parents of the six missing teens did not focus on this, for they could not understand the origins of such deathly tragic silence. It had after all been many years since they held this once horrible silence many years ago. For it was last heard during the dragon wars, which many of Berks people had long since forgotten for the good of the love they had for their dragon allies and friends.

Finally, Stoick ran down with a jolly smile in his red beard. He ran to the ship and searched the whereabouts for his son with such jubilance.

"Hiccup!" he yelled finding the more his son was away the more he missed him.

Gobber looked to his bone like dragon "Hu, it's time we told him…Hu Anis?" He asked miserably, as his female dragon bent her long bony neck down and nuzzled his cheeks with her saddened gorgeous lavender eyes, that told him it was only for the best that he tell his dearest friend the truth.

"Stoick!" Gobber tried as his friend roamed the ships and docks for his son.

It was minutes before Stoick approached his friend excited like a child "Where is he, where is my son?" he asked happily combing the sea with his eyes. "Is he out their flying with the group?"

"I'd say their doing a type of flying. Just not the type you think." He answered while scratching his back, he was losing the boy that was like a son it was hard for him to say what truly happened, for the ghosts of that horrid night still haunted his waking shocked stiff body.

"Was he swept away by the beauty of Lockheart…" his speechless friend made him more excited "Oh what did I tell you, he liked it right?" It was hard for his best friend to give him the news when he was so jolly like this.

"Actually he was swept away just not by the view…exactly…you'd say more like the storm swept him…"

"Uh ha! See what did I tell ya…takes after his old man now… The storms are what got me excited too whe…"

"Actually, Stoick buddy…. That wasn't the kind of swept away I was talking about…you see…"

Before he could finish the cry of the black haired and after shaved Viking that was Stoick's second in command Spitelout Jourgenson, crying out from what his sister that was on the ship had told him caught their ears.

"MY BOYS GONE! NO! He… He can't be gone! No!"

Suddenly, Stoick's face grew with furious rage of a storm, as he turned to the second in commands direction then back to his friend and showed the wrath in his overly tired, wrinkle stricken, hardship taken eyes.

"Where's my son?" He asked extremely angered as he clenched his fists about to break something or hurt someone.

"Hu…It's funny…uh… cause that was what I was trying to tell you… you see…"

"Gobber, WHERE IS HICCUP?" He yelled extremely ragged, not carrying one bit about the audience him and his second chain of command were both making with their different emotions of wretched grief and rage.

"Hu!" Gobber deeply sighed as he brought his hand to his face and as he brought his muscular hand down, pulled the facial skin down with it for a second as he shook his head. "Stoick this isn't easy to tell you." Tears formed in his eyes as his best friend since training school had his lip shaking, and the chain in command was filling deep tears in the background with his wife Utrid.

"Stoick…hu…I'm….I'm sorry… But I'm afraid he never made it to Lockheart… I'm afraid to say he never made it period. He…he!"

"Where is my son!"

"He was swept away in the storm, they were separated and swept into the waves… We're….We're sorry…But we… we never found them… their…their gone… their most likely dead…Sto….Stoick… I'm greatly sorry but our little Hiccup, the once nuisance now hero, and leader of the young squad… is… is… Hu…. Is dead!" Gobber turned into tears as Stoick stumbled back.

"No!" his shocked face expressed feelings of disbelief. "NO… He… he can't be!"

When Gobber put his hand on his best friend, he finally came to the realization as he quietly stated through his deep tears "I'm sorry Stoick your sons dead…. Hiccup's dead along with the others!"

"NO!" Stoick screamed as he fell to his knees, exactly like the day he thought his son had died in the fight against the monstrous dragon the Red Death. His hands were over his face. "NO Odin! Not my boy! Not my boy! NNNNOOOO!" He screamed up to the heavens. He grabbed his Viking helmet and brought it in front as he held it together in both hands while he sobbed.

As Gobber noticed the audience staring at the three crying leaders he sighed and removed his hat as he placed it over his chest and looked down.

"I'm sorry…but the six teens and their dragons, whom helped us trust our loyal friends and fellow village members the dragons… Have died… Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III along with Toothless, Astrid Tyra Hofferson along with Modgun, Fishlegs Alvis Ingerman along with Hjalte, Snotlout Freystein Jourgenson along with Roald, and Tuffnut Leidolf and Ruffnut Aasta Thorston along with Snorre and Gregers were swept away during a storm two days from Lockheart. We have looked everywhere for them, but all of them and their dragons, neither were ever found. They were killed in the storm, most likely drowned. I am sorry… But I sorely announce that in what should have been a harmless friendly voyage, we lost the six best fliers and maybe our best next generation of fighters. I'm terribly sorry to announce that they are gone."

"What no!" Women hidden in the audience cried "My babies!" was the light sweet voice that was filled in utter dread worst then old unwedded women who lost her last family connected to her name.

"Boney…no…no..not our girl…not our daughter..." as great sobbing was heard from the man holding his wife farther along the many villagers. This man's wife was one of the most fairest yet talkative women in the village, and for the first time that anyone could remember she was absolutely speechless, all that could be heard were great sobs of horror, as she slowly collapsed into the wooden dock, hiding her face to the world as she keeled over her lap in tears.

Even the feeling of her husband's gentle rubs on her back could not relieve the hurt that for all too many years she hid. She wanted to hurt her husband for raising their eldest daughter more like a man, for she knew it would end in her death like tonight.

Little did she know that her husband who also went slowly silent felt the same way, and wished if he could be granted one wish, it was that he would have allowed his wife to raise their daughter as the women she should have been, and not the son he wished he had not lost when she was young.

"My big boy…Odin why him…not our Fish… not my Son! Why do you forsake our children?" The women besides Astrid's parents, and a dear family friend cried out, hidden amongst the crowd. Who along with her husband are the first to fall to the ground, in the hardest known sobs in the crowd yet.

Although, her sobs are broken by the sound of a young girl, as she asks "Mommy wha wong? Momma, papa you ok?"

The women tries to stop her tears and sniffles "Yes…Rawhide, yes sweetheart but your brothers gone…" she sniffled some more.

"Gone…gone where? Why are you cying he'll be back!" That over killed much of the dragons, Viking parents and relatives as more tears were heard deeply and quiet horribly through the crowd.

"Oh sweetheart…I'm…I'm afr…afraid it's not that kinda gone." The women answered so sweetly, attempting to stay strong for her youngest while the older children and her husband cried behind her.

"But big bro bros, going to be back. There's no reason to cry."

The women obviously grabbed her daughter trying to find a way to make her understand, before she killed everyone here with her sweet innocent words. "Oh sweetheart, it's… it's not that kind of gone…he… you're…you're right he will be back…But not while we're here living… Oh sweetheart…your…your brothers gone…gone to Heaven… he's not going to be here where we can see him anymore." The beautiful wavy charcoal black haired women answered, sniffling as she attempted to wipe her eyes and erase the evidence of tears from her face. Her deep sandy blond husband, cried with a broken heat behind her, his arms around her, wishing he knew a way to allow his daughter to understand without taking her childish mentality that he adored away.

"But we can visit him, heaven, can't we mama?" The little girl no older than four with sweet dimples and her mother's incredible unreal black hair, reached up for her mother to hold her, wanting to be lifted, feeling that could cheer her mother up.

"Oh honey I'm afraid not…you…your brother…he…he died."

"What's died?"

"Oh he's no longer alive, his soul left its body. I'm afraid he won't come back."

"Can't we catch it so he can?"

Laughing slightly wishing her daughter had the same wisdom their eldest son had at her age, knowing she had the innocent mind her own mother carried through life. "No, I'm… I'm afraid it doesn't work that way."

The girl paused, her unreal blue eyes glaring up at her mother curiously, it would make any heart sink and be filled with joy it was so adorable."But he will come back… How?"

"Not till you grow old and your body does the same."

"Don't worry mommy…stop cying…he's ok…he'll be back…why shoul we cry if he does come back?"

"He's with Yippee?"

"But you sai Yippee floated to de stars?"

"Yes your brothers done the same."

"At least Yippee can play width someone, maybe he'll bring Yippee ome."

"Raw… just… just know he's very happy and can't feel pain." Tears were flooding her beautiful green gem like eyes, wishing for her little one not to cry along with everyone else, but by each word, it seemed harder to accomplish.

"Yeah bu aren't you happy if he's with Yappy an Bapi can see him. Cause if Yippee's there, you sai Bapi was also with Yippee, toes big bro bro den with Bapi and will come ome seein dem and makin company?"

"Yes we…we are…we're crying cause we won't see him again for a long time. We…we will really miss him…We wish to have said goo… goodbye."

"Mommy…daddy…I'm sure he misses us too, and knows he's in touble for not saying bye… Bu he's probably sorey and missing us all."

"Yes you're… you're… you're right sweetie…Just don't mind us…." The sound of a kiss being given, as the words of the small girl filled everyone. She was quiet wise in her own way by thinking the six young teens and their dragons were happy and they were coming back. She just did not know that she had to die before that happened.

All Gobber could do was reflect on the last moments he had with the children during the storm.

_~Flashback~_

The waves were ruff and wild, as this was the perfect storm for the summer season. Waves splashed upon the deck of the ships, threatening to cast anyone to sea.

"Hoist the sails!" Gobber yelled as an order, many of the Vikings repeated his order.

Some of the dragons on board were groaning from annoyance of the furious storms, all refusing to leave their riders lives were at the threat of the storms will to possibly become friends with death.

"Keep… an steady." He ordered, as the rain was so hard it was almost blinding him. Suddenly he ran into a figure, who was somewhat muscular yet extremely scrawny.

"Whoa sorry there Hiccup. Didn't see you through this blasted hell gates storm."

The boy only laughed a little, it was easy for Gobber to make him out in the crowd, for there was only one boy as scrawny as him without muscle like many of the other villagers.

"Oh Hello Gobber…" He sounded like he was trying to hide something.

"Boy what you trying to hide…"

"Nothing!" Blushing slightly, looking as if he was trying to avoid detection as he always unsuccessfully had attempted. "Hide something? No not me, no way."

"Hiccup we're all set to go, ready to fly when you are." His second in command, who was his incredible girlfriend Astrid stated wiping the sea water gracefully out of her hair.

"Ok great I'll be rig…"

"Hiccup! What in blazes are you six trying to do?"

"Um nothing really." He said avoiding the man who was in a sense his uncle, gaze, looking down like a guilty child trying to play the sweet innocent angel card.

"Don't lie to me I know when you are lying." He demanded sternly yet with a gentle fatherly love that even rough stubborn Vikings could not help but show for a child of their own blood.

"You see we're just flying up to the top of the clouds we're going to try to find a clearing so no one dies in this bloody storm." He gave a slight smile and shrug of shoulders trying to get away with a dangerous task for his people's lives.

"Hu… I know I can't stop you so… Good luck you'll need it… and watch out for lightning that can be killer. Almost lost my beard once in a close call to lightning." Reflecting on old memories as he always loved to do with this group of younglings that he had no clue had sorely grew tired of through the years, only politely acting as if they were listening.

"We know." He stated in a hurriedly rushed manor. He eagerly ran to Toothless the incredible black slick beauty of a dragon, who bent down so his rider could get on him easier.

Suddenly before Gobber could say goodbye or warn the crewmen everyone from this ship and the others that was one of their future fighters known as the Dragon Swords, flew up into the sky, until a second passed from their launch and all six of them became seemingly invincible.

"So where do you think we should fly?" Fishlegs asked looking around for a great place away from the deadly lightning as their dragons tried to stay still.

"Let's try where we are if we run into lighting dodge it the best we can." Hiccup ordered while rushing a tight turn around lightning trying to fly against the wind current for safety.

Everyone nods and orders their dragons to do the same.

They groan and attempt to fly in a close proximity, but suddenly the wind knocked them slightly off course.

"It's ok it's just a little wind." Snotlout yelled not scared of any wind, being the usual adrenalin craving person he always was, who would do anything that gave him the thrill of adventure and room to show off. Though he showed in his face definite worry towards his teammates, he had become the terrain specialist of the group living on a farm instead of the village he knew more about terrains and surroundings better than anyone.

"Holy canary crap. Then what do you freaking call that monstrous thing?" Tuffnut asked as he was peering at a giant wave, seeing they were not far from the water, they had to attempt to fly away from the wave.

"Whoa!" the awed Hiccup explained never seeing anything like it, "Fly up as much as you can we can dodge this thing. I think…" he said more unsure and nervous like when he was a nobody, now he had to make a call he did not know how to get out of and pray they survived. For if they ran they would eventually be caught by the wave, making the only option available to travel straight up.

Back over on ship one of the outlooks spotted the wave "Hey over there, we've got a large wave." A short fat man from the lookout station echoed above.

"Can it be avoided?"

"Only if we steady are ships and managed to ride it."

"Then by all means, fellas you heard the look outs. Now steady the ships!" Gobber ordered as he thoughts were on the young adults. "Any news on the Hiccup and the others?"

"There near the wave… But we can't tell if they're going to make it before the wave reaches them."

Suddenly they heard roars from the dragons in glee and exhaustion to get out of the hated harsh storm, before seeing the five dragons diving straight up.

Everyone cheered as for a second it seemed like they would make it, until the wind blew harder than ever, the Dragon Sword fighters fell down to the cement like hard waves. The dragons roared in frustration, fear and agony, then with a final hurricane forced winds knocked them down towards the horrendous life taking wave.

The five dragons landed in the water as sounds panicked noises form the dragons and before the final splashes the panicked sounds from the teens, were heard.

It was the frustrated, angered and scared cries from the Dragon Swords vocal cords that could be heard from leagues away that made the onlookers bodies stand still and watch in fright as one by one as death would surly become their beloved young adult warriors.

Before the wave enveloped the twelve beings, ending the sound of their last cries that was completely lost to their hearing. Leaving behind the sounds of the frightful stormy wind, deadly sea waves and horrendous wind.

"Hiccup! Kids!" Gobber screamed only to find nothing, as one women and man held him back from jumping in, to find the children he taught and find the boy who was like his own son. The young boy that was 'theoretically his nephew' by the terms Stoick called it, even though this was not true and their relations were closer.

He would not believe these young adults, who not too long ago were foolish reckless teens that would do no better than to fight a cow in war, the warriors who went against tradition and were the first Viking riders were about to die and most likely had already died before his eyes. In his mind, they just could not be gone, they were to strong and they just had to survive.

"Sir you'll be killed if you jump in, please don't." The young twenty something extremely handsome strong valorous Viking Boglardesh Holgard one of the lieutenant so to speak of the farming village and close brotherly friends with Snotlout's family, worriedly said. While his face told a different story of wishing to do the same, he taught the boy Snotlout most of what he knew and watched out for him during his most foolish times. He honestly wished to dive in after him, but was wiser then Snotlout, in fact was one of the smarter Vikings in the village, being the few that paid attention in his education, even smarter than the Ingerman children. He even began to learn other languages of the surrounding islands.

The only thing that kept him from doing what his leading captain Gobber was about to do, was the fact that the water was at freezing temperatures and they were in the middle of the stormy ocean. Anyone who went into its depths or jumped in, was signing their own death sentence, and most likely would drown. As much as he wanted to rescue Snouty, he had to face the simple truth that he had just passed before his eyes. If he jumped in to bring back his dead or alive body, he most likely would die during or after the rescue and leave his new wife Lily and their unborn child to a fatherless home, he just could not do that to her no matter how it hurt him to not find the boy.

He only could sigh and promise himself that when they returned he would put forth every effort to tell the Jourgenson family the terrible news. Once the storm cleared, make sure he did everything in his power to find the young adults he still viewed as children and bring home one way or another diseased or breathing, he'd bring them home. Though he knew the young courageous Agness, would most likely tell her brother before him, he knew it was her scream he heard when they witnessed the children fall.

"We'll bring em home o that I will say… But any of us will be killed going out there, toughing the waves and the freezing water… you'd be killed out there attempting a suicidal rescue mission, or coming back and befallen ill by a rotten plague brought on by the weather… You shall not leave us without our commander would ya?"

Gobber mumbles and groans roughly, as he slowly stops tussling under the women and Boglardesh's arms.

Bog realizes this and starts to relax his reasoning to a untroubled un-anxious voice "Please sir, wait till the storm clears… We need to ride this wave then turn our ships to find them, but we can't do that now unless we wish to curse ourselves and everyone else upon these vessels with dark un-returnable death. I want to find them just as much as you do… No one can go out there that means neither my dragon companion Scour of the Erupter Ash dragons, nor your Anis a Boneknapper and one of the most deadly fierce fliers known that can tuff anything, nor any of the other dragons with or without us flying with them can obtain such a feet without dying. We need to survive this storm first; it's our only chance of hope to saving them. We need to pray that Odin saves them and allows them to live through this storm until we can reach them… Won't you wait till the storm clears, to find our young recruits the Dragon Sword fighters?" He asked with the best pleading puppy eyed look that anyone could give another adult.

"Hu alright just pray Odin lets them survive… They are tuff after all… I just hope they can hold on till the damn storm is still and Odin's war is over for a rescue… I just pray they live to make the end and return home where they belong."

As for the young riders, as the wind swooped their dragons down to the water each of them tried to keep an eye on the other teammates. "Hold your breaths and try to reach the top it seems that's our only option…"

Before Hiccup could finish he completely submerged in the water along with everyone else they each found their way to the surface and screamed for help, as they were pulled in by the large storm wave. "Help us, please." They screamed, but suddenly the wave crashed over them and pushed them further into the dastardly storm, before any of them could resurface, they were thrashed and twirled this way and that in an endless dance with the forces of the stormy sea.

When many of the teens resurfaced, all of them coughed from the water that filled their lungs and almost completely ended their lives.

It was Fishlegs who looked around and looked worriedly at Tuffnut who was saying "Ewe!" at the white washed blonde hair sticking to his face and mouth trying to get it out of his way so he could see and breath.

"Where's your sister?" Fishlegs asked while holding onto his dragons back spikes coughing some water as he said it. He had not even given Tuffnut time to look around or answer before asking again "Where is your sister!" Angrily yelling, while his loves brother was still coughing the water from his lungs out and attempting to catch his breath.

Fishlegs was so worried by the fact of not seeing her, and noticing the twin's dragons yards away acting frantic. Ruffnut's dragon Greger's was what made him fretful, noticing he was acting more vexed then the his twin Snorre, looking here and there with its neck as if flailing arms when in hysteria from a tragic event.

"I don't know she was right next to me… when the wave hit…" he coughed spewing more salty liquid that stung his throat while attempting to speak, he did not even know his sister wasn't near him or around.

Before he could finish Fishlegs dove deep into the dark water while his dragon Hjalte roared against his brainless action of trying to find and save the girl who was the love of his life.

He could not see a single thing, and was forced to come up for air a ways away from the group.

Suddenly he saw a floating body. Hair in incredible blond braids that shown like the deserts he reads so much about, a slender body that would force any man to swoon over her feminine figure, and from what it looked like to his worst fears her body was face down into the water, white and limp.

"Ruffnut!" He screamed in frightful agony, praying with every fiber inside him that Odin wouldn't let her die. To his worst fears, as no sounds from the feminine voice he adored sounded, he hated to mentally note that his worst fears could be realized without a single response from her. she did not seem to respond. Large wave crashed into him as he used all his strength to retrieve his love before it drowned her.

Finally, he reached her and turned her over, she seemed to be unconscious, abnormally white skinned and unresponsive, neither could he tell if she was breathing. Her eyes were closed and complexion looked of a sleeping beauty cast to death.

He hated the fact that he could not tell if she was dead or drowning from water in her lungs. All he could do was use his one hand that was not holding her and struggle to reach the group or more importantly his dragon who was trying to reach him but was far away.

"You found her?" Her twin asked worried finally being able to talk without coughing out water and having hair chocking and blinding him.

"Yeah but she's out I think she's chocking on water but I can't help her when we don't have a surface…"

Her dragon Gregers brought his head near the teens, neither of whom realized the split headed dragons raced to the female riders side.

As Gregers and Snorre signaled for the girl to be placed on their back, the two boys lifted themselves up and without dropping Ruffnut's arms; in one swell swoop lifted her upon Hideous Zipplebacks back.

A strange thing happened when her dragon made a purring worried sound, looking with his teary concerned eyes, and turned his head towards his individual rider. He suddenly making a strange squawking like sounds which was normal for the Zipplebacks, before he reached his nose to her forehead, and in that weird moment. There seemed to be a flash of light. Suddenly her eyes bolted open and she twisted to her side harshly choking out water that filled her lungs and stung like knives killing her chest and throat.

"You're alive?" The two boys shouted, quickly rushing her into a tight hold. Moving her to the safer section of her dragon, where Gregers could make sure she did not fall off so they did not have another incident before getting on theirs and resting for a short exhausted moment trying to catch they're breaths.

Fishlegs jumping on his dragon who ventured over and growled at him over his stupidness, caused him to roll his eyes, at the sounds that reminded him so much of his tough mothers scolding. Before with a throwing a few loving friendly laughs in his dragons direction, and jump on his dragons back happily and smugly. Hoping in this instant to just relax and get his exhausted breaths to calm down.

Sadly, this moment each rider took to catch their exhausted breaths, were moments that were spent to long accomplishing. For moments later, while the two boys were exhausted, and everyone else was hoping to rest and not deal with the storm as they sat on their dragons. Another deadly killer wave came and tossed the riders so hard both them and their dragons were knocked unconscious.

It was only a Godly miracle that they each were sitting and resting on their dragons, holding on tightly, and unable to fall off that they were able to stay on and keep all twelve of them alive.

That early morning when the storm finally cleared the Viking boats spent the hours of the day combing the now tame sea for their six young riders and their five dragons.

The only sightings they had were their Viking helmets and the occasional pocket items, that in the harsh tussling storm were thrown out and away from the person they had belonged.

As dawn began to approach and Gobber turned more depressed, the officer of his crew rushed to him "Sir we've searched all we could but their nowhere around here, I'm sorry but I believe they've drowned.'

"I know we all have to face the facts we lost our future recruits… Every member dragon and rider of the Dragon sword fighters are dead, because of this bloody storm." As a tear fell down his face and was caught in the blowing orange storm that shown hope bellow the dark black bottomed broken clouds, Gobber whispered in hope for their new lives beyond the living "Odin protect them."

Therefore, he bowed his head and cried tears of sorrow along with many other occupants in the many Viking boats. While others comforted and sulked in their own ways that were not as drastic as the villagers that sobbed at sundown of that hated death blood red sun dusk.

_~End of Flashback~_

"We even tried to find them coming back but there was never another sign of them." Gobber stated as he deeply sighed attempting to pat his sobbing friends back.

"I do have something I should give ya, that he woulda wanted ya to have." He said quiet darkly as he hated to tell him this especially.

"Wh… what is it?" His crying friend mumbled in his shaking groggy voice of losing his last family member.

"It was your son's helmet, for it's the only thing of him we could find… I'm sorry old friend."

As his hands shook bringing the item from behind his back in silent puddle making tears of his own, his oldest friend quickly and roughly grabbed the breast plate helmet, and began to cry onto it in tears that can be described as the tears of a fallen defeated man.

For in truth, it was now that his last bloodline and blood relative had fallen and ventured off into Odin's gates of heaven. To leave his father to rule the village with a now un-succeeding line to rule the next generation, for he was now a lone ruler, who would end his rule by leaving his village to fight for the position of a leader to rule with sons to inherit the reign.

"No Odin why… No not my boy… not by son… Not by precious little boy… Why? Why you have to take the things I care for, why take my wife in illness, take my sister in labor, and my brothers by war…. And Now! Now my son by sea… Why!" he screamed again "Why do you take my wife and now my boy…. What have I done to wrong you… What?" he sobbed, while most of that day after the items they managed to retrieve were given to the parents of the missing children the village spent the rest of the day comforting and helping the families get through the day.

For this was the first day in a long time of a the Blood Red sun changing the lives of the villagers and causing terrible misery to plague the family and friends of those young fighting riders who have now passed to heavens gates. Or so they thought.

* * *

><p><em>Back to a month ago…<em>

Stoick tried everything he could, even making re-searching parties with the other parents, while he rode most mornings out in sea on his Skrill.

Nevertheless, every day he grew more and more depressed.

Weeks past, although the families still mourned the worst of them would be their leader Stoick, for by the nearing of two months he had cooped himself in his house refusing to come out during any part of the day.

The only being that could get him out was his Skrill Sirus, he was one mean dragon, but had the biggest heart, and seemed to know small ways to cheer up his tough strong leading rider.

As the day, his child finally landed on a large landscape, that could possibly hold the answers to the questions the villagers all had on their strange connections with the dragons they acquired as companions and friends, and the answers to rediscovering his way home came, filling each of the Dragon Sword riders hearts with joy and hope, Stoick was brought into an endless depression.

A depression that by each passing day was getting worst and worst till it seemed he was only a ghost of his old self and no longer alive. For even the village rarely saw him and when they did he was irritable, or would all to soon vanish.

If only he knew that his son was alive and was in fact soon to be safe on dry land.

Three knocks suddenly panged on his front door, which startled him from his sleep in which he was leaning against his sons favorite seat and home work desk snoring like a dragons roar confined to the contents of his home.

"Stoick I know you're in their now you better let me in…" A growl from outside belonging to Sirus, which he made sure was uneasily loudly heard in the intruders ears. Being extremly defensive of the rude intruder waking his friend "Easy Sirus, I'm not here to hurt him, I'm only here to talk with him." The dragon made sounds of annoyance before curling up and nodding off into his deep sleep, he enjoyed the peaceful unclaimed valleys better but when his rider was hurting he'd be sure to stay near.

"Come on you should open up we should talk… You know Hiccup was also like my son…. More like a nephew… if you remember I was his uncle at one point, after all, I was with Agnis your sister… now can you get off your lazy bum and talk with me already? If you don't… well… well so help me I'll ram the door open."

Suddenly the door opens and Gobber falls forward as he was readying himself to break it down with his good arm. He quickly shakes it off and jumps back on his feet.

Not being surprised by the fact, his friend was deeply moping, the place was a pigsty, only did the glumness and light glow of the flames seem to add a gothicness of death to the dark sad mourning tone.

"You need to talk about your feelings now!" Gobber growled and harshly demanded.

"I… I just don't…. don't know what to do… my only son is gone… My reason to live is… and I don't know what I shall do."

"Come-on think of it your leader of the village you got a large family to take care of that is the village can you not see that?"

"No… For its missing my son." He said turning his head which never made eye contact with his friend, to the glowing flames in which memories of his life, his wife and most importantly his son good and bad ones played before him and made him sulk face turn sadder than it already was, and he let out a deep miserable sigh.

"Well what do ya expect us to do? We can't just look when nothing else has been found."

The village leader's voice grew dark and shallow, his face was hidden in the dark clutter of the room as he turned away from his friend, reliving agony. "Can you answer for me something?" He asked darker than anything he had said that day, sounding as if he was as paled ghost as the day he found out.

"Certainly, that's all I'll ever to do help, whatever it is." Gobber placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder, only to gasp when Stoick rolled his kind caring gesture off, as if he did not trust his words.

"Wh…" He began before his friend made a growling sound and huffed in the strange darkness of the room

"Did anyone watch him… Make sure he didn't get into trouble."

Gobber huffed as if appalled that his friend would think he would not do the one thing he promised to always do. "Stoick… I'm aghast you'd think I wouldn't. Common, what do you think I was doing all these years."

"How did they get away then? How did he do this foolish thing?" He growled, almost ready to flip tables and heavy objects all the way over and toss at his friend, blaming the death of his son on him.

"Now you know him." Gobber chuckled slightly "He comes up with many of these things with or without consent, that's what made him unique."

"Did anyone catch him!" His friend growled and stamped his fists on the table as plates and silverware went this way and that."

"Of course he…. Well all of them were caught…"

"By whom?" He yelled darkly looking to his friend who gulped, seeing the redness in his leader's eyes, knowing he had to stand his ground under his hurt leader, otherwise he would be toast.

"I… I did… But… he told me to trust him… he's grown so much since he was young… he was the Viking to face the Red Death by himself after all."

"Don't you know you're supposed to watch the children, no matter what!"

Gobber held his head covering his eyes and stretching his face out of almost having a headache from the leader who wasn't seeing the point.

"That's the things with children, they grow, and will eventually die… They grow and at their young adulthood mature into who they are. I'm afraid I couldn't stop him even if he didn't persuade me, had the crews well being at heart. You got to understand… He's grown up and is not a child anymore. He's not the child you make him out to be."

"He…He was mine, and he still his he's never grown… and now never will." His voice grew high pitched as he quickly covered his face, arched his back so his long shall covered his shoulders like the bull it once belonged on, his back bounced up and down at the furiosity of his sobs.

"Don't you get it children need to be watched. He was still my boy and he should have been watched…. He… He should have stayed here like I suggested."

_~Flashback!~_

The young reddish brown haired boy slowly crept down the stairs, his large leathery bag packed with items for the trip.

His toes silently made their way down the stairs trying not to cause a creak to come from the door, not wanting to wake his father up before he left.

"Hiccup!" A cracked voice, which sniffled as if it had been in tears asked hopefully. While the young twenty year old stopped where he was on the stairs. Sticking to the shadows and wanting to rush out as fast as he could.

The voice that spoke, old and tired sounding, made another sniffle and then attempted to clear his throat which sounded even worst and clogged with evidence of tears.

"Uh…. Uh yeah dad?" Hiccup spoke as he slowly continued down the stairs praying this whole night wasn't hurting his father that much. He was finally getting the freedom he needed but would not entirely reach it if he had to wish better on his father's well being.

"Son…" The sniffled cracked voice of Stoick said, as some fumbling with papers was heard, before stillness again lay dull in the fresh dark morning air.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked confused, reaching the base of the stairs and seeing his father's back arched peering over at something he could not see.

"Dad what is that?" He asked knowing whatever it was it must have been important to force his father to cry.

"Oh…. Yeah… this… this is just nothing." He grumbled and quickly replaced the parchment with the towns ration and utilities records.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked while looking at his father who appeared with deep crescent dark circles under his eyes and red lines inside his eyes to evidently tell Hiccup of the large battle of a saddened war his father's emotions had played.

"I won't lie to you, son…. Hu… Come here." He signals for his son to join him on the couch as he looks to the fire with deep wishing and misery. Hiccup dropped the heavy shoulder bag next to the stairs and slowly joined his father on couch peering deeply into the fire.

"She would have been so proud of what you've become in the last few years. She would be so proud of you in every way. You became everything she hoped and more."

"I know dad I miss her too, but I always had you by my side."

"Yes, but sadly less then I would have hoped… You see…. I was thinking of the day she gave birth to you. Even before, the days she learned she was pregnant. Well, I don't think I had seen her glow quiet as much as when she found out. She had such hopes along the entire process, and she was so careful that no matter what you would not be lost, you know her family had such a history with its women; she just wanted to make sure you were safely born. Then afterwards, on that day you were born, my her sweat filled skin and hard breaths, could not keep away how much she glowed holding you in that little blanket, playing with your small hands and… and saying how you'd be the perfect man for any girl for you'd have a heart that could understand. I don't know how she knew… She always had a knack for knowing such things… I don't and never did know how she did it… But she was right…"

"She always said she was right."

"That she was, and she never let me forget it. No matter how we fought and argued, she would win and she would always be right, even when she wasn't she forced me to admit she was. But even as you grew she glowed more and more, she smiled so radiantly, being a mother was all she ever wanted, after you she didn't want to fight anymore she wanted to stay here and care for you. Something about her changed… She'd go off during the day and return later, she refused fighting the dragons once as much as you did… She… I don't know she… she had the same gleam as when you found Toothless in her eyes, I don't understand it… It started when she was pregnant with you… Then countless hours fighting me over fighting the dragons being a dush to not seeing they were also hurting… They were having reasons to fight us…. At the time I never understood it and several things about you she understood… that is… is until… until it was too late, and I regret that most of all. But you're still that little boy who used to pretend he was a Captain of the Guards in Thor's castle."

"Yeah well I've grown since those days."

"In my eyes you haven't." He turned and glazed watery at his son whose face was either filled with shock or surprise from seeing his father in such a different state.

There were moments of silence, where nothing was heard. Hiccup attempted to get his father's blank faced attention by coughing, but even this didn't seem to distracted him

A weary sigh escaped his lips as he looked down and clamped his hands together before getting up and looking to his father.

"I better get going…"

"No!" his father said as his son was just about to turn away and he had a hold of his wrists so sharply.

"What?" He asked startled, seeing his father's tears running down the red cheek face to the beard. "I can't let you go?"

"What? I must"

"Don't, stay, as an order even advice from your father stay here and don't go yet. I don't want to say goodbye."

Hiccup smiled and shook his head with a slight laugh. "Dad, it's not goodbye forever, we'll see each other again soon and I'll again be living at home. But I need to go my teams goin…"

"Hiccup, son…" His hand landed on his sons shoulders, as his son slowly turned and again was making eye contact with his own. "I can't let my little boy go… You have to stay here, whe… where I can watch you and keep you out of the trouble you always seem to find."

"Don't worry dad, what trouble could I be in on a two week trip?"

"Knowing you, you'll find something that does, and I can bet someone will be ringing my neck over it."

"Hu, dad I promise you the ship, supplies, crew, my team and I will return all in one piece. But I must go, I'm twenty dad, its time I see the world, and its time I start beginning my life…" He paused and looked at his father.

"Dad… I love her… and some… someday soon…. Well… I'm… I'm planning on marrying her… I'm asking her when we get back… I… I'm sure she's the one… I jus… just need the right moment to do it is all."

Shock crept over the bearded man, as he stepped back almost stumbling shocked and confused at what he heard. Before suddenly he hit his young boys back as his son made an 'Euph' sound.

"Ha ha ha, that's my boy… take after your old man now don't ye."

"What I thought you and mom became enga…"

"It was all a cover or rumors the village had, no it wasn't during a storm or on some beautiful island. I asked her on blossom peak when we were alone in midsummer where the blossoms are the fullest."

The sun began to cascade on the bottom of the eastern window and filled the room slowly with golden yellow rays of sunlight, saying the new day was coming. Yet to Stoick it felt like the smile and gleaming angel of his wife had come into the room laughing and smiling of the scene before her reflecting on the same old memories.

"Thanks dad… But I've got to go."

"Promise me you'll be watched twenty four seven."

"Oh don't worry" He chuckled "I promise your people will be watching any of us now." But as he turned he heard his father sniffle.

"Hey dad."

"Wh… wha… what?" the obviously depressed man asked as he tried to dry his tears again.

Hiccup, reached his hand out for his fathers, before moments passed and his father took the gesture, and with all his new strength of the past few years, he pulled his father who easily stumbled into a large warm embrace.

"I'll miss you…. I'm sorry I couldn't say no to one trip of an adventure, I promise next time you ask I'll stay. I love you dad… And will think of you every day, hopefully Odin doesn't give you too much stress and lets life be fun enough that the two weeks fly by."

"Oh I'm sure they will." His father chuckled. However, as Hiccup smiled, his eyes opened, and caught the finally dressed velvety purple dress, tan cattle jacket, and fur of a muskrat around the collar. Her lips so tender and sweet and the look of a fare maiden of the old Nordic tales. For this brunet with the princesses look, was his mother, the royal of another village who was brought to marry the wealthy of their village while her eldest brother took over hers, and here she fell for his father. The beautiful brunet who died the week she returned from visiting her sick father who passed from the plague threatening several villages, and also took his loving mother and sister she said she was carrying. This was the picture his father was crying about, and as the tender moment was held on, he felt great welling tears field his vision and make him feel sick.

"Hey dad." Hiccup asked as he released his tight grip on his father.

"Yes?"

"Can we… well…. Would you like to see me off… I, I don't want to go without seeing you all the way, and saying goodbye until we can't see each other, you know…. Like you used to do for me, when I was five. Can we do it for old times' sake… I sort of miss my old game of goodbye in such a way.

"Certainly son, I'd be happy too." As Hiccup walked over to the bag, his father put his hand in front of him.

"Eh uh uh." He answered with a great smile. "No I'm taking it… I'm your father, and I'm doing this right, besides I prefer it be like when you were a child and I was the only one who could carry this."

Hiccup laughed and rolled his eyes "Whatever you say dad." Suddenly his father ruffled his hair on top and caused him to laugh "Hey." Once again, he chuckled and slightly pushed his father in their jubilant fun.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." His arm swung around his sons shoulder, and together they made their way out of the house.

However, as Stoick turned to look in the room the deep fire that reminded him of his true love, he smiled "You keep our baby safe now you hear; I'm not letting your last light die… You keep our son Hiccup safe…. Hu… Take care Licelin, I'll always miss you my sweet."

As he closed the door with a smile, he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing just realized something I loved about your mother that I never forgot or lost and I'm proud of that."

"What's that?"

"You… for you have her spirit, heart, mind, and most of all you have her graceful eyes." Hiccup blushed, as he was both embarrassed and proud, happy that today he was finally becoming his own man.

_~End of Flashback~_

"I had the chance to force him to stay, she was telling me to… I know it was her, that's why I wanted so desperately to keep him here…"

"Stoick you're making no sense." He placed his hand on his friend's large arm worried.

"I don't care, it was her, your sister and my wife telling me to keep him here… and I did nothing… I'm the fault he's gone, I should have watched him and kept him here he'd be alive…"

"You can't change forces Stoick, no matter how the wind changes, another could have happened when we went out. Who knows, but he could have been killed later, it could have been fate… You're not hear…"

"Then what is!" He yelled turning away from his friend mumbling and groaning in anger, as the dragon outside made a cry that was loud, as if disturbed by the sudden idea that his rider was so angry.

"Hu… If you want, we won't stop searching. The only thing is what are you to do until we find his body; you can't stay here slowly dwindling to death?"

_You're a fighter, that's why I choose you, your many things… especially a warrior. Your son was proud of you don't let that leave. Don't let him be disappointed by your inability to forgive his death and move on with your life… Hu I may not have liked your friend Gobber Caldwell the Belch intruding, but he's got a point that I've been trying to get across the past few weeks. Listen to him he means well, and you need to realize your son died to save others… Don't let that be in vain. Be the strong, courageous, valorous, warrior he and I knew and know, show them all you're still that warrior… Surprise them and conquer this ill fated sorrow that has become you._ A voice inside Stoick's mind said, he easily figured out long ago this voice was his dragons that on the occasions he heard.

Though he knew he was right he just could not face a village that knew his son was gone.

He would not rest till his son's body was found, he had to learned the comings of his own sons fate.

"Hold on… what do you think… what in blazes would Hiccup think?"

"I'm being a fat oaf who needs to remember his strength." He sniffed and gaze a slight smile followed by a small unnoticeable laugh, while the flames as they crackled, seemed to reveal his son as if he was standing in front of him, and he saw how ashamed and angry his young boy would be. More importantly, he heard everything he would say as if he were standing right there before him.

"Exactly, he looked up to you even when you scolded him so much. Now that would be one disappointed boy if he saw you acting like this. He's probably looking down from the heavens frowning with your dear wife. Now she'd be punching you out if she was still around and saw you like this instead of doing something."

Stoick gave a deep laugh "That she would, and she would run me over with a ox pulling its cart as a harsh deadly lesson for being such an oaf.

"That she would…you're son… well he's not much of a well you know… he was a softy when it came to wanting to hate you or even have any harm come over you… but he would be greatly disappointed in you."

"Hu your right. But how would I face them?"

"Like always for I'm right there with you to help and you may still sulk but at least get out their fresh air will make you feel better its a proven fact, and no I didn't learn that in our wars.

"Alright, our people need a leader, I may be a sulker but I need to lead I do this on my own time and protect my people." He stood up as the chair creaked. "Now you coming or do I have to punch you out?'

"Wow that worked?"

"No my senses just need to remember I have two duties my family and my "Family!""

"That is a good way to put it like I tried explaining you should take things slow. Hold onto his memory and keep praying that Odin keeps em alive and that will please your wife and son they'll be greatly smiling at you till you join them if as I don't doubt, they have in fact joined at Odin's Heaven Gates."

* * *

><p><em>Da Da Da…. <em>

_Ok so maybe I did not completely follow up on showing what Gobber and Stoick do to attempt to find the kids… But I figured it would be best to show that maybe later….When creating this chapter I realized it would have to be really depressing, after all how depressed was everyone when they thought Hiccup died in the movie?_

_SO SURPRISE, I bet you did not expect me to relate Gobber with Hiccup, well now you know… I did hint after all…. I told you it was full of twists… Finally you know how his mother died, and if he had uncles and aunts… By the way I will say no Stoick's brother (I did not name him cause I don't know if I'll mention him again or not) did not die from the dragon wars just normal human wars… I had to have reasons for him being protective of his son and not originally wanting him to fight the dragons besides him messing things up. I also knew I needed reasons why Gobber was so fatherly with Hiccup and just what happened to his Hiccup's mother…. Yes I know it's sad dying while pregnant… But it's what came to mind, and I knew childbirth was going to be how Gobber's wife Agnis passed, oh and I don't know if I'll ever mention it but she was pregnant once before with their son who was born a still born, and she died giving birth to their twin daughters, who thus died soon after the birth… Yeah I know both men faced super depressing lives but a lot of women died in child birth back in the medieval days just because of complications and medicine not being as great as it is now… Well now you know I'm sorry for making anyone cry I did say it's a tear jerker._

_Ok NOW FOR WHAT I WANT TO ASK EVERYONE! So I could not resist letting Fishlegs have a little adorable baby sister named Rawhide (ok I kinda chose such an awkward name because I decided his parents would be known for naming their children the worst names possible just for fun and I could not name her till I used that as her name… it was one of those moments where you can't help it. I mean is it just me or don't you think he would be an amazing older brother, he's so comical and sweet I just could not help but write in a little sister for him… Yes he has other siblings but I wanted him to be closer to his baby sister, kinda the older protective brother thing (also note this was a reason he began to become so fit was for his sister after she was born, which was not to long after the ending of the movie… He became fit because he felt it was his job as the older brother to protect his younger sister that he absolutely loved.)_

_Now the reason I'm talking so much about Rawhide is this; I came up with the character a while ago, after realizing the chapter needed a better flow and she helped push that flow . Especially because I just love depressing films where they write in a child who says all these things that make everyone else sad and they don't understand what they've done… Well that's actually happened in life for I've seen it, but I love these moments even if their sad when they happen I sometimes look back and love them for how adorable the child was and how naive they were… And it did help push the story to the flashback and reasons for it all of a sudden having the flash back occur in such a strange sad moment. However, I have more news…. Well I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT HER (RAWHIDE) because I wrote her in when I was thinking about eventually bringing one of the characters sister or younger nave brother in. Now I'm not going to say what I may have planned for her per se, but I want to know if you like her enough and want me to eventually bring her back into the story… I will say I cannot promise she will be in any chapters for a while but I want to bring her in... My plans may be at first to have well a similar connection in the dream way that Eragon and Arya see each other to be with Fishlegs and his sister (Ok maybe different from them but I think you get what I mean protective brother still connected to his sister he can't help but protect)… Cause as you notice I'm trying to fully shape the lives of every single one of what I'm calling the Dragon Sword Warriors, because I feel since their my main characters and not much is known in the film about them. That I would bring more depth to their lives and reasons they are who they are… And that includes the relationship with their kin.. SO please I need you to message me on her character if you like her or not… I need to know if you do like her or sort of do, if you want her to still be a child young child or not… I really wanted to have Fishlegs to have someone that he thinks about and misses, that he wants to return for… I wanted a particular reason why Ruffnut preferred him to Snotlout, besides how his body is now handsome and him being smart or the fact that most girls in the village wanted him since he became handsome. I needed something deeper in their relationship, because that's life I mean unless its puppy love there always are deeper reasons for people being in relationships. So please let me know on what you think of Rawhide, if you want more of her or not. Also let me know about my other new characters that I've mentioned in this chapter, for this is one I'm bringing forth possibly new people that I need your opinions on if you do want them to be discussed or seen more later one… If you want more or someone new that I've created, then please do let me know._

_**Now next chapter**__…. You'll love thi,s first day of lessons, and taking flight to avoid the Ra'zac. How will that go? You'll see… More interesting things occur as the teens find the new land incredibly different from their home._

_Feel free to suggest anything you'd like to see in any chapter or anyone for that matter, I'm always up for requests and try my best to use them… I'm not quite sure song requests will work for this story seeing it's way back in Medieval like times I don't know if I could use songs of our times justly without making it seem like comedy._

_Now I hope you enjoyed, _

_Please remember 2 reviews are needed before more is posted, and also I promise to get the chapters up sooner after 2 reviews, I'm so sorry for the super long wait… I'll try not to do it again._

_Now if you really like the story then have a blast :)then feel free to add this to favorites or alerts._

_If you like my style of writing or other stories then feel super free to add me to your alerts or favorite authors._

_I also apologize for the super long chapter and promise to cut them down from now on… Also sorry for the super long authors notes… I hope I won't have this long of author note again… I apologize for having it this large…_

_Well thanks again for everything, again thanks to all those who favorite the story, reviewed it and or put it on alerts I could not thank you enough. Also for those of you who added me to your alerts or favorites because of this story I thank you, you made me so happy._

_Have an incredible day… _

_Thanks for being such wonderful readers, TILL NEXT TIME TA TA ;) :) :D ;D_


End file.
